


sweet tooth

by larry_hystereks



Series: fictober - '17 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fictober, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: dan catches someone doing some late night snacking in the kitchen





	sweet tooth

When Dan rolls over, slinging his arm out expecting to find a warm body, he’s met with empty bed sheets. He feels around with a slight and tired frown, giving up after a bit when his sleepy brain supplies that the person he’s looking for must’ve gone to the bathroom or for a glass of water.

He lays there, eyes closed but unable to fall asleep without the presence of the other person beside him.

Dan frowns again, trying to perk his ears up to any sounds of Phil’s sock-covered feet making their way back towards their bedroom, but he can’t hear a thing.

He sighs, it coming out more of a whine, as he rolls himself out of bed.

Dan makes his way to the door, quietly walking down the hall careful not to wake the kids, lord knows they’ve got their father’s curiosity and one noise will have them up and out of their rooms to see what’s going on.

He walks past the unlit bathroom, makes it past the kids bedrooms with not one step on a squeaky floorboard, and lets out a tiny sigh of relief that no one came bargaining from their room.

He descends down the stairs, frowning when he hears a faint sound of something that he can’t quite recognize.

The noise only grows louder when he reaches the bottom of the staircase, his eyes catching the light that’s on in their kitchen.

He takes the short walk across their lounge and makes his way over, pausing at the entrance.

Phil’s there, back facing him, unaware of Dan's presence. Dan ignores the tiny bit of relief that spreads over him to have finally located the missing man from his bed, but most of that feeling is overwhelmed by curiosity anyway.

“Phil,” Dan says, voice thick with sleep, “what’re you doing up?”

His husband startles, turning quickly with wide eyes.

Dan smiles, the half-hearted apology building on his lips, but he stops himself when his eyes land on what Phil’s got in his hand.

Phil swallows, giving Dan an embarrassed grin.

“Hi?” he says with a blush.

Dan blinks at him.

“Is that-” Dan starts, “Are you _eating our children’s halloween candy_?”

Phil’s shoulders slump and he pouts at Dan before looking down at the large bowl of halloween candy on the island in their kitchen.

“Yeah,” Phil admits with a sigh.

He grabs another piece, beginning to unwrap it.

Dan lets out a quiet surprised laugh, coming over to stand next to his husband who makes sad eye contact with him while he pops another stolen sweet into his mouth.

“ _Phil_ ,” Dan says with a fond chuckle.

“I know, I’m horrible,” Phil sighs, “It’s just so good, and we never keep this many sweets in the house anymore.”

Dan smiles at him warmly, thinking about the stash Phil used to keep in their kitchen before they had kids. The smile only grows when he thinks about him and Phil finding said children sitting on the floor covered in chocolate after finding said stash.

Dan leans into Phil’s side, dropping a kiss onto his shoulder before he grabs a piece of candy from the bowl.

“I can’t believe you didn’t think to invite me, dear.”

Phil sighs out a laugh, taking another piece from the bowl.

“I’ll make sure to remember next year,” he smiles.

Dan grins at him, leaning over to press a soft sweet kiss to his lips.

“Good,” Dan says, “Now find me a kit-kat you know those are my favorite.”

Phil giggles, the two men happily sifting through their children's bowl of halloween sweets. They can always just run to the store and replace it tomorrow morning anyway. 

Phil finds a kit-kat and unwraps it, sticking it out for Dan to eat. 

Dan rolls his eyes with a smile, taking a bite into the candy. 

"Thanks, love," Dan says. "Happy Halloween to us?" 

Phil snorts, putting the remaining piece of the kit-kat into his mouth, leaning into Dan, happy to be sharing this moment of stolen sweets with his husband. 

"Happy Halloween, indeed." 


End file.
